


Little Cupcake

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ryan are coworkers at a bakery and both like each other. Jack wants to ask him out, but can't figure out how. Will he be able to do it?</p>
<p>Original prompt: thisandthensome: “Ryack-baker au? The two are coworkers at a local bakery and one asks the other out/kisses while on the job. :D”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this is sucky and has a not very good ending (it’s happy but just not good, I think), but all I hope is that you at least liked it. ^^  
> And be sure to tell me how much it sucked in the comments below...or don't.

Ryan has been working at a local bakery for about three months now and Jack, one of his coworkers, has been keeping close eye on him. They usually chatted when they weren’t too busy during work or when they were on break. After about a week, they started to hang out outside of work, having dinner together, having a drink, or just talking a walk. They eventually started to be together outside of work almost daily. Jack had strong feelings for Ryan after a few months, but he wasn’t sure how Ryan felt back. If he asked him out, would he accept? He thought the best way to know for sure was to ask.

When Jack and Ryan were both on break and one of their other coworkers was taking care of things, they both ate their lunch at a table in the backroom. “So, Ryan.” Jack started. “I was just thinking about it, you know, because you told me before that you were single and all…”

Ryan looked at him, a little bit hopeful that maybe what he thought was going to happen would happen. He really likes Jack. A lot. But whenever he thinks about maybe asking him out, he’s afraid he’s going to screw it up and he doesn’t do it after all.

"How…what do you think the perfect way for you to be asked out? In your opinion? A friend needs some ideas for this person he likes."

"Oh…" He tried not to look disappointed and he thought for a minute. "Well, I do work at a bakery and, despite being here all the time I do love cakes and stuff. That could be a good way. A cupcake or a cookie." He chuckled. "It seems kinda…not me, doesn’t it?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. “No, it’s…it’s nice.” He smiled and looked at the time. “We should get back to work.” He got up and left the room. Cupcake…

-

The next day, Jack came into work just a little early to make cupcakes. He hoped the boss wouldn’t find out. Though, if he told her, she might understand. He didn’t even have anything to make a cupcake with at his house. If he came in a little early to make something, it should be okay…maybe.

It took him a while, but he made a dozen cupcakes, all of them with little pictures on them. What he wasn’t expecting was for Ryan to be late to work. With the cupcakes still on the table in the back, Jack worked, not as happy as he usually was. He took the last order in line when he heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"Jack!" It was Ryan. He jogged over to him. "God. I’m late, I overslept. Sorry. I should be helping you. Is the boss here? She’d be pissed. I-"

"Ryan, it’s okay. It’s the first time it’s happened. Just…get to work…" He mumbled.

Ryan frowned, noticing that Jack seemed a little upset. “…are you okay?”

Jack sighed. “No…” He looked to make sure no one else walked in the bakery. “Wait here.” He walked to where he had the cupcakes, still sitting in the pan they were baked in and t. He got oven mitts on and grabbed the pan, bringing them out to the front, so he could show the cupcakes to Ryan. “I, uh, made these to ask you if maybe you would want to go out with me, but then you didn’t show up on time and now they’re cold and not as tasty…” He frowned.

"You…you’re upset because…wait, did you just ask me out?"

Jack smiled a bit, shrugging his shoulders, and looking at Ryan. “I guess.”

Ryan looked at the cupcakes. Some had hearts on them, others had smaller cupcakes in them, but there was one that caught his eye. It was a cupcake with poorly made Ryan and Jack stick figures holding hands and it made Ryan laugh. “You tried hard on this, didn’t you?” He said after a minute, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah." He admitted, suddenly embarrassed and he started to ramble. "Yesterday, you seemed to really like the idea of someone doing this and I wanted to ask you out, so I-" He stopped when he felt Ryan’s lips against his cheek and then gone only a second later.

"I…I think this is really sweet." He bit his lip. "And I’d love to go out with you."

"Really!?" He smiled and really wanted to hug Ryan, but he’d have to put the cupcakes down and his brain wasn’t functioning enough for him to actually do that at the moment.

Ryan looked at the cupcakes and then at Jack. “How about you put those down, so I can actually kiss you?”

Jack looked at the cupcakes. “Right.” He quickly set them down on the counter and pulled off his mitts, then facing Ryan.

Ryan moved a little closer to him and then he leaned foreword and pressed their lips together in a kiss. It wasn’t anything much, but it was their first kiss of many and it was simple and sweet, just how he likes it.

A old man walked up to the counter and saw them there. “U-uh…excuse me…sirs? Can I order now…sirs…sirs?”


End file.
